Besos Inocentes
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Y es que Él solo queria despedirse... ¡Nada Más!, ¿Que Cómo Paso?, Pues Veras, Es una Historia Bastante Corta...


**¡Para CATITA-EDWIN, una gran autora y amiga!**

**Besos Inocentes**

Ed y Winry estaban solos en la casa Rockbell, Al había a hacer las compras con la abuela Pinako antes de volver a Central, así que ellos se habían quedado para que Winry le arreglara los automails a Edward.

Se la pasaron la noche en vela, ya que el pesado de Edward le había insistido TODO el día a Winry para que hiciera cuanto antes el automail, ella había aceptado con la condición de que Edward le sirva como "modelo" para mostrar a sus clientes la clase de automail que ella diseñaba, aunque se negó unas 5 000 veces… tuvo que aceptar, si no llegaba antes a Central iban a ocurrir muy serios problemas…

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Winry no daba señales de vida, aunque la intentaron despertar para el almuerzo, al ver la cara de Edward, Winry hizo un reflejo "involuntario" y golpeo a Ed con lo que tenía más cerca… para la pésima suerte del alquimista, tenía a su fiel alida, su llave…

Todo ese día los hermanos Elric no pudieron hablar con Winry… por temor a ser agredidos…

Pero al día siguiente, en la madrugada, Los Elric ya estaban listos para salir, Alphonse baja las escaleras y Edward… se detiene un rato…

Se detuvo porque fue una de las inusuales veces que sintió "lastima" por su amiga de la infancia, ella había estado trabajando muy duro en su automail y por eso había terminado agotada…

Y Edward no sabe muy bien que lo impulso a hacerlo, la parte "Alphonse" de él decía: "Dale un beso en la mejilla, si no te despediste de ella con un adiós, aunque sea hazlo con una muestra de afecto", y la parte "Edward" de él decía: "¡Vete así no más!".

Pero al parecer ese día escucho a su "Alphonse interior" y se acercó a ella… se acerco a su mejilla… se puso colorado y no pudo, lo intento unas… 6 veces más o menos, pero la séptima vez él aguanto su respiro y… ¡fue directo a la mejilla de Winry!

¡BOOM!

Si, ¡BOOM!, ¡Edward exploto interiormente y quería gritar!

¡Winry se había volteado en el último momento y había besado sus labios!

Mientras Edward quería vomitar internamente y trataba de limpiarse su boca con sus manos, Alphonse lo llamo por la ventana.

Edward bajo rápidamente y estaba más rojo que una tomate bronceado, no le conto ni una palabra de lo sucedido…

No porque no le gustó, si no porque su hermano lo fastidiaría, ¿o no?, ¿o lo entendería?, ¿y le gustó?, ¡No claro que no, él es Edward Elric!... se sentía un estúpido… ¡NI SIQUIERA SABIA SI LE HABIA GUSTADO SU PRIMER BESO!... y pensaba que pasaría si Winry se enteraba… ¡lo querría matar!... ¿o no?, ¿o quizás a ella le gusta él… o viceversa?...

…

¿Desde cuando soy tan indeciso?, me siento como un idiota, ¡si me gusta Winry que se va a hacer!...¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ACABO DE DECIR! –pensaba el confundido de Edward…

Alphonse se reia de su hermano… "Esta demasiado colorado… ¿Qué habrá pasado?- pensaba Al… con una risa picara su estilo…

Mientras Winry…

*Bostezo*… ¿Qué horas son?... a rayos… Ed y Al ya se deben de haber ido… rayos, no me despedí de nuevo de ellos…

¿Qué?...

¿Por qué mis mejillas están tan coloradas?, es como que… ¡Jaja, eso es imposible!

…¿Eh?, ¿Por qué estoy tapada con una manta?, me la quite ayer antes de volver a dormir... debe ser la abuela…

Y Winry se va a dormir… pensando en los hermanos… en especial en el alquimista de acero…

Pero tu querida Winry estas muy equivocada… tu abuela no te tapo con una manta…

¡El inocente alquimista de acero al darte un beso… tapo la evidencia con una manta!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ahh!, Termine de escribir!, disculpen por la falta de publicación últimamente y también… disculpas si no les gusto!, pero aceptare todo tipo de comentarios (en especial los buenos ;D!)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Charlotte Bennet ;D**

**PD: ¡Si escriben un review me haran MUY feliz y esa felicidad será devuelta, como un Intercambio Equivalente ;D!**


End file.
